The Diagnosis
by USSManhattan
Summary: A newly coupled Danny and Sam visit a doctor for an answer to the odd occurances happening since the first day of their hookup.


_Okie doke, here's my first DP fanfic. Before you begin, I'd just like to point that this is just silly fluff, so I apologize if our heroes are too OOC. This is also somewhat of a parody/homage to the affection shippers have for D/S. Don't be too upset, since I'm one too!_

_

* * *

_

"Dr. Mercer, your two o'clock is here to see you."

"Excellent. Send them in, Karen."

Dr. Simona Mercer prepared herself quickly for the new arrivals. They had made what they called an "emergency" appointment with the office yesterday, saying there may be something "very wrong" with them. She had no clue what due to the lack of specifics, but hopefully it wasn't anything life-threatening. After a few seconds, the door opened and she looked up to see her patients.

It was a boy and girl, looking fairly young; probably no older than their early teens. Both had thick raven hair, though the boy's was more unruly. The girl wore heavy boots and a skirt, with the impression she answered to no one. The boy wore the usual fare of a T-shirt and jeans, and had a sense of awkwardness around him. They sat down on stools across the room, holding hands with a worried look on their faces.

"So," the doctor said as she looked at her notes. You must be Daniel and S-"

"I prefer 'Danny,'" the boy interrupted.

"And I want to be called 'Sam,'" the girl added.

"Okay, fair enough. Now then, Danny, Sam... you said you worried that something was wrong with you?"

"Yeah," they both mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Well, it started about two months ago..." Danny started. "See, we've been friends as far back as I can remember. But, ever since we started high school, I guess we started having... Well, feelings about each other."

"I take it you admitted it to each other over something?"

"Yeah, the recent dance," Danny replied. "Lotta slow dancing, and on the last one we had a big, long, special kiss."

"Special?" Dr. Mercer asked. Danny and Sam nodded quietly.

"Well, that's good! Young love is always something special!"

"Er, that's when the trouble started."

"What trouble is that, Danny?"

"Well, see it kinda, um..." Danny stammered.

"The day after we, well, um, people..." Sam sputtered.

"People, what, Sam?" the doctor asked.

"People started... hugging us," Danny muttered finally.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'hugging you?'" the doctor asked, confused.

"Yeah. It's like, ever since the dance, no matter we go, people just won't leave us alone!" Danny cried in frustration.

"We can't have a moment's peace in public," Sam groaned. "Everywhere we go, women just give us bear hugs or odd smiles, men grin, kids run up with big smiles and grab our legs, and everyone just keeps saying "aw" or "how sweet." It's getting ridiculous. Last week, we were at the mall, and the manager of the store called us over. She acted like we were in trouble, but she glommed onto us like everyone else."

"Hmmm," Dr. Mercer mused as she scribbled some notes. "Now, do you feel threatened or injured by these events?"

"They're just hugs," Danny said. "Still, it's kinda creepy. My sister gave us another one as we left for our appointment today."

"You have any idea what's wrong with us?" Sam asked.

"I might. A final question, though... You said this started immediately after you got together?"

"The day after," Sam replied.

"I see," Mercer said, nodding. I think I have all I need to make a diagnosis. Let me just look to make sure," she mused as she opened a nearby book of medical information.

"Uh, you're not gonna need X-rays or blood samples, are you?" Danny asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, I'm fine without them, thanks." Dr. Mercer heard the teenagers sigh with relief, but they wouldn't be chipper for long. It was indeed her suspicion.

"Well, Danny, Sam... Based on what you told me and my observations, I believe I know your malady."

"What is it, doc?" Sam breathed, clutching the edge of the stool.

"I'm afraid you're both... cute."

"No! No it can't be! We can't be cute! We just can't!" Sam wailed as she started sobbing on her lover's shoulder. The equally devastated Danny held her close.

"Are you absolutely sure?" the boy gulped.

"Non stop hugging and reactions? Yes. I'm afraid you're both utterly adorable. I'm sorry."

"There has to be SOMETHING you can do!" Sam sniffed as she wiped her tears away.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry. I'm afraid you'll be complimented and cuddled for several years at best. It's out of my hands."

"Well... Thanks anyway, doc," Danny sighed as he helped Sam off her stool.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess," Sam replied, blushing about her tears. "We'll manage with what time we have left. If you can do something in the future, will you tell us as soon as you can?"

"Of course," Dr. Mercer answered. An awkward silence fell over the room for a moment, then Danny and Sam slumped slightly.

"You want to hug us, don't you," Sam sighed.

"Just a little one?" Dr. Mercer replied.

"Go ahead..." Danny groaned. The doctor gave the teenagers a quick bear hug, and then they went on their way, after Karen did the same of course.

* * *

"I can't believe we're cute," Sam grumbled as they left the office and turned down an alley back for the Fentons' house.

"Tell me about. This totally ruins our lives."

At that moment, a carelessly stacked pile of heavy wooden crates tumbled down upon them. Danny took Sam's hand and the two, without batting an eye, went intangible as the crates shattered upon them.

"Don't you think you should tell someone about your whole "half-ghost" thing at some point?" Sam said as they left the debris.

"Eh," Danny grunted as he finished morphing into his alter-ego. "I can save that for marriage counciling or something."

"Marriage counciling? You sure think ahead."

"I try."

And with that, Danny wrapped an arm around Sam, made them invisible, and flew off for home.


End file.
